


a world away, see the truth

by Areiton



Series: Without Words - Stony Love Confessions [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, POV Outsider, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton/pseuds/Areiton
Summary: He looks beautiful, and young, and vibrantly alive.He doesn’t look like he’s spent the better part of a week in the boardroom and the last fourteen hours on a plane, and that says--a lot, honestly.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Without Words - Stony Love Confessions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748689
Comments: 6
Kudos: 141





	a world away, see the truth

**Author's Note:**

> Stony ficlets based on this    
>  [ list ](https://areiton.tumblr.com/post/618328996073062400/50-item-writing-prompts-50-wordless-ways-to-say)

The truth is--Rhodey sees things before Tony. He always has, since they were kids at MIT--Tony quite  _ literally _ a kid--and everyone was trying to see just what they could get from the heir to America’s weapons king. 

Turns out, a lot, but then Rhodey saw and stepped in, and put an end to all that, right quick. So the thing is--Rhodey sees things, before Tony. Because Tony is brilliant and dumb as fuck, and Rhodey, god help him, picked him outta a class of hundreds and maybe that makes him the idiot. 

Or maybe he’s just tired as hell. 

“Man, what are we doin’? Pepper is gonna  _ kill _ you.” 

Tony looks vaguely nervous about that, but only reaches over and pats Rhodey’s knee. They’re in suits--because being friends with Tony Stark for two decades means he has a host of suits, all impeccably tailored, and Tony being Tony means he has access to Rhodey’s closet--and Happy is driving them through New York, he thinks, but the truth is, he has no idea when or where he is. 

Tony had said,  _ hey, platypus, come with me. _

And he had. 

This is the other truth--Tony is the epic-center of his world, has been since they were kids at MIT, and if Tony called, he followed. Always. He didn’t know what that said about him, only knew that he’d never regretted it before. 

“Why are we in New York?” he asks. 

Negotiations weren’t over. They were giving Fujikwa time to consider the offer--”Shit, Tony, you gave them forty eight hours on purpose,” Rhodey accuses, blinking blearily at his friend. 

The car slows and he peers out the window, to a sidewalk that’s milling with women in evening wear and men in suits and a few paparazzi. “What the fuck is so important you’re about to wreck the deal with Fujikwa?” 

Tony smiles at him, and he looks--

He looks beautiful, and young, and vibrantly alive. 

He doesn’t look like he’s spent the better part of a week in the boardroom and the last fourteen hours on a plane, and that says--a lot, honestly. 

“Tones?” 

“C’mon,” he wheedles. “We’ll be late.” 

And this--this is the thing. 

Tony calls, and Rhodey follows. 

~*~ 

This is the thing--

Rhodey sees things, long before Tony does. 

And rarely--rarely, but god when it happens it’s  _ big-- _ he gets it wrong. 

Tony met Steve Rogers at a charity thing, the plus one for a vet missing his arm and a chunk of his memories. Rogers, oversized and clumsy, sweet and shy, sassy and smart, and Tony had clutched Rhodey’s arm while Rogers walked away with Barnes, and said, breathless and giddy, “I’m gonna marry him and have his babies, honeybear.” 

“That’s not how biology works,” Rhodey answered, dry, and promptly dismissed it. 

Because Tony didn’t do that. Didn’t get serious about a pretty passing face. 

Even when he ended up dating Steve--his name is Steve Rogers, he’s retired Army, with enough special forces training to make the small security company he runs with two friends, and an artistic streak a mile wide--Rhodey didn’t think it’d last. 

But he’s standing here, half a world away from where he woke up, dressed in a suit while Tony vibrates next to him, and maybe. 

Maybe he was wrong. 

~*~ 

He trails Tony through the gallery. Tony pauses, occasionally, looking at the art, resolutely ignoring the whispers following them both. 

Rhodey stares at the paintings--it’s Tony, all shadow and red highlights and the curve of his ass--that they traveled seventeen hours, and pissed Pepper Potts off to see. 

"Tony," he says, very seriously. "Man, your boy can't paint for shit." 

Tony beams, "I know, it's awful!"

Rhodey laughs, and Tony makes a noise, all soft and sweet, and when he looks over, Steve is there, kissing Tony, and Tony’s hands are on his shoulders, soft and gripping, and Rhodey hides his smile. 

Guess they’re gonna go public now, then. 

His phone buzzes and he can hear the whispers building behind them and a truly awful pornographic painting of his best friend hangs in front of him, and he’s got less than zero chances of sleeping on the flight back to Japan--but he’s sees it, finally, what Tony does.

Tony loves Steve. 

“They better name a baby after me,” he mutters, and goes to find a glass of champagne. 


End file.
